El ángel que ganó sus alas
by New JessJe
Summary: Basado en la película It's a Wonderful Life de 1946. Después de una discusión con Reid y con la ayuda de un extraño personaje, Hotch analiza sus prioridades y toma una difícil decisión. Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Navidades secretas" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".


_**El ángel que ganó sus alas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basado en la película It's a Wonderful Life de 1946. Después de una discusión con Reid y con la ayuda de un extraño personaje, Hotch analiza sus prioridades y toma una difícil decisión.<strong>_

_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Navidades secretas" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a CBS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 de diciembre del 2014<strong>_

Kate y JJ observaban con atención hacia la oficina de Hotch, un poco nerviosas. Eran las 10:15 p.m. Morgan y García entran al bullpen y se acercaron, intrigados al ver sus caras. -¿Qué pasa?, pregunta la rubia.

-Es Reid, está discutiendo con Hotch.

-¿Discutiendo?, le responde Morgan a Kate. -¿Por?

-No tenemos idea.

* * *

><p>-Hotch entiendo la premura, pero ¡Dios! No la he visto en año y medio, dice Reid casi con voz de súplica.<p>

-¡Acaso eres un niño! A pesar del apodo que te encajó Morgan, eres muchas cosas menos un niño.

-Es que no entiendo porque debo ir precisamente mañana a Florida, no puede esperar para el 26…

-Nos llamaron de Texas, quieren al equipo en un caso, y también una consulta en Tampa. Así que irás allá mientras nosotros vamos a Dallas, fin de la discusión, le responde con molestia, mientras recoge los expedientes para reunirse con el equipo. Reid lo observa y luego vuelve a ver la fotografía de Haley y Jack sobre su mesa. -¿Y qué hay de Jack?

-¿Qué con Jack?

-Nos obligas a trabajar en Navidad, lejos de nuestras familias, pero solo tu hijo perdió a su madre, ¿no has pensado en la falta que le harás?

Visiblemente molesto se dirige directamente a Reid, -Escucha, no tienes derecho a hablar de mi vida privada…

-Lo siento si fui imprudente, pero formo parte de ella, todos nosotros, desde que…

-¡No tienes derecho! Largo…

-Pero Hotch…

-¡Te vas! No irás a Florida, ve con tu madre, no quiero verte hasta después del 26.

Reid no hizo otro comentario, hasta que escuchó lo que nunca pensó ir de su jefe y amigo, -No te necesitamos, yo no te necesito en el equipo.

El genio que ya iba hacia la puerta paró en seco y se volvió hacia él. – ¿En serio es lo que piensas?

-Ya vete Reid, tómate el tiempo que quieras, vuelve cuando quieras, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-¿Alguien sabe porque estamos aquí casi a las 11 p.m.?, pregunta Rossi, sin recibir respuesta de sus compañeros que miraban con atención hacia la oficina del jefe. -¿Sucede algo?

En ese momento, Reid sale a toda velocidad. Es vigilado por todos. Sus ojos se ven húmedos, pero no ha soltado una sola lágrima. Y su rostro muestra una gran ira. Toma su bolso sin decir nada y trata de irse pero es detenido por Morgan, quien lo sujeta del brazo. –Ey, ey, chico, ¿qué sucede?

-Me voy.

-Pero Spence, que pasó.

-Chicos, debo irme, por favor, no me pregunten, suplica. Morgan lo suelta y deja que el joven se vaya. Al ver la escena, Rossi va de inmediato a la oficina de Hotch. Al entrar, lo impresiona ver a su amigo. Sentado en su sofá, con un portarretrato en la mano y la mirada triste. –Aaron, ¿pasó algo con Reid que deba saber?

-Tenemos un caso, dile a García que suba y a los demás que volamos en 20 minutos.

-¿No haremos revisión del caso?

-Lo haremos en el avión, ahora necesito estar solo unos minutos. Las carpetas están en el escritorio, llévalos.

Rossi no le insistió, tomó los folders y salió de la oficina. Los cuatro seguían comentando lo sucedido. –Tomen, aquí está la información, volamos en 20.

-Un momento Rossi, le interrumpe Morgan, ¿y qué hay con Reid? No podemos irnos así, sin él.

-Rossi, Spence no se veía bien, quizás deberíamos buscarlo.

-Yo puedo encargarme de localizarlo, si tiene el móvil encendido…

-Ey, esperen. Nada de eso. García, Reid no ha sido secuestrado, no es necesario que armes toda una logística para localizarlo. Él se tomó un tiempo, es todo. Y nosotros tenemos un caso ahora.

-Pero Rossi…

-García, nos necesitan en Dallas. Reid estará bien, así que tratemos de enfocarnos en el caso. Hotch te espera en la oficina. El resto, tome su maletín y vamos al avión.

Los demás se volvieron a ver y siguieron la indicación. Mientras ellos se dirigían al elevador, García subió hasta la puerta de la oficina y nerviosamente tocó.

-Pasa García.

La rubia entró y lo observó. Hotch ya no tenía la fotografía en su mano, tomó varias carpetas y le entregó dos a García. –Comunícate con la comisaría de Charleston en Tampa. Pide al Det. Morris y dile que el equipo tiene un caso en Dallas. Enviaremos a un agente mañana a primera hora. Llama a Cruz y dile que envíe a un agente de otra unidad. Aquí está toda la información para que se lo entregues. Y en el otro está la información del caso.

-Si señor… emm...

Hotch toma su maletín, pero antes de irse vuelve a ver a García. -¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Si, pero supongo que no es el mejor momento, ¿no?

El bossman suspira, pero antes que la nostalgia lo domine, simplemente retoma su postura. –Tienes razón, no es el mejor momento. Pero… de todas formas, gracias por preocuparte.

García cierra la puerta al salir y vuelve a ver a su jefe mientras este camina apresuradamente hacia el elevador. La rubia suspira, camina algo triste, abrazando las carpetas contra su pecho. Estas fechas eran duras para su amigo, incluso desde antes de la muerte de Haley. Después de su separación, eran contadas las navidades que pudo pasar con su hijo. El exceso de trabajo era una forma de distraerse del dolor de estar lejos de su familia, a pesar de ser también la razón por haberlos perdido. Y cuando se presentaba un caso en estas fechas, era sumamente difícil para él, así que este tipo de discusiones se habían convertido una terrible tradición navideña en el equipo, solo que el resto había sido con otros, primero con Morgan, otro año con JJ, un año antes con Alex, pero era la primera vez que Reid se rebelaba contra eso, y las demás habían sido simples diferencias de opinión, pero esta vez uno de ellos decidía irse. Mientras pensaba, se sorprendió al ver al joven genio en una de las sillas frente a su puerta. Veía hacia el suelo, con las manos cruzadas y la expresión triste. No se había percatado que su amiga caminaba hacia él. Finalmente se sentó a su lado y con su mano le acarició la espalda.

-Ey, ¿todo bien?

Reid la volvió a ver y trató de sonreírle, se humedeció los labios y volvió a ver los expedientes que llevaba. –Uno de esos es de la consultoría en Tampa.

-Si, Hotch me pidió que llamara a Cruz para…

-No es necesario, dámelo, yo iré a Florida, le interrumpe mientras lo toma y se pone de pie.

-Espera Reid, Hotch me ordenó…

-Es mi trabajo García, descuida. ¿Puedes pedir un boleto de avión?

-Claro, mi baby genius, yo me encargo, y trata de animarte, de acuerdo.

El genio le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, el avión despegaba y el equipo revisaba el caso. Comentarios iban y venían. Conclusiones y poco a poco se iba armando el perfil preliminar. Después de dar indicaciones al equipo, Hotch llamó privadamente a García. -¿Llamaste a Cruz?<p>

-No fue necesario señor, Reid va a Florida.

-Espera, ¿cómo? Esa no fue la orden que te di.

-Sí, bueno… él estaba esperándome y me pidió el expediente del caso…

-García, ¿dónde está?

-Pues, creo que ya debe estar en el aeropuerto señor. Pedí un boleto de avión para él, su vuelo sale en una hora… sé que está molesto, pero usted quería que un agente estuviese a primera hora en Tampa…

-Bien, bien. Gracias, García.

Hotch cuelga, visiblemente molesto. Guarda su celular con frustración y suspira. Los demás lo observan sin hacer un comentario. Ante el silencio incómodo, Rossi decide hablar, -Bueno, aprovechemos estas 4 horas de vuelo para dormir.

Mientras cada uno tomaba un lugar para descansar, Rossi se acercó a su amigo. Hotch tenía la vista perdida. -¿Qué tan malo fue lo que le dijiste?

-En una escala del 1 al 10… 11, le responde sin volverlo a ver. El más viejo sonríe, -Descuida, se le pasará.

-Eso no hará que me sienta mejor.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco el sueño fue ganándoles la batalla y ambos agentes se durmieron. Minutos después, un golpe fuerte sobresaltó a Hotch. Las luces se apagaron y el silencio era desconcertante. Luego una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara con fuerza sus ojos. Cuando finalmente se disipó volvió a ver a Rossi. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente. Hotch tocó su pierna pero estaba inmóvil. Volvió a ver al resto del equipo, todos seguían dormidos. Trato de despertarlos pero fue inútil. Fue a la cabina y el piloto estaba congelado, con los ojos abiertos, pero lo que vio por la ventana le sorprendió aún más. Podía jurar que las nubes frente a él estaban congeladas, sin movimiento. Regresó e intentó nuevamente despertar a alguno, pero era imposible. Finalmente, marcó a García, pero el teléfono estaba muerto. No entendía que sucedía, tal vez un sueño… Si, se decía a sí mismo, esto debe ser un sueño. Fue a su asiento. Se sentó, pero una carcajada sonora hizo que se levantará casi simultáneamente. En el respaldar del sofá donde Morgan dormía estaba un chico, de no más de 15 años. Un adolescente común, con mezclilla más floja de lo normal, tenis, una jacket deportiva roja con capucha y gorra. Era castaño, ojos claros y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. El bossman caminó hacia él sin decir nada, con la mano sujetando el arma.<p>

-¿Qué piensas hacer, dispararme? Eres de verdad ingenuo si piensas que una bala puede hacerme algo, Aaron.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede con mi equipo?

-Uoyyyy, uoyyyy, tranquilo, viejo. Para el auto. Una pregunta a la vez. Mi nombre es Charley. Vine a ayudarte. Tu equipo está congelado.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo? Con un silbido, ¿por qué? ¡Todavía lo preguntas! ¡Vine a cumplir tu deseo!

-¿Mi deseo?

-Bueno, bueno. Esto es el juego de las 100 preguntas o ¿qué? Pediste que Reid no estuviese en el equipo…

-No, no, un momento, yo no pedí tal cosa…

-O sí lo hiciste, así que, tu deseo es una orden para mí

Hotch trata de interrumpir pero el extraño joven silba y todo se nubla. Hotch siente como flota en el aire, hasta que finalmente, su vista se aclara. Está en una oficina. Su propia oficina, pero había algo extraño en ella, la decoración era diferente. Sus fotografías no estaban. Pero si había un portarretrato en el fondo, se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¿Qué te parece?, le pregunta Charley detrás suyo. En este momento, él es el jefe de unidad.

-Un momento como…

En ese momento, Morgan entra con García a su oficina, Hotch trata de hablarle, pero mientras Morgan toma asiento, García lo traspasa y toma asiento en la silla frente a él. Hotch se queda boquiabierto. -¿soy un fantasma?

-Algo así, verás, tu existes, pero en otro sitio.

-No entiendo.

-Entenderás pronto. Escucha...

-¿Quién se encargará de la consultoría?, pregunta García a su jefe.

-Hable con Cruz, creemos que Anderson puede encargarse, le responde mientras sigue revisando unos expedientes.

-Anderson, pero él no tiene experiencia, responde Hotch indignado al escuchar la decisión de Morgan.

-Pero Anderson no tiene aún experiencia, dice García al unísono.

-Todos empezamos de alguna forma. Además lleva muchos años trabajando, ha demostrado ser una persona competente, hay que darle una oportunidad. Debo confiar en la gente a mi alrededor, si sigo contando con los mismos, ¿cuándo los demás demostrarán su valía?

Hotch le sorprendió su respuesta. Definitivamente, él tenía un punto, pensó.

-Oh, eres sabio mi trueno de chocolate, le sonríe coquetamente la rubia, a lo que el agente sonrío. –Ya hablamos de eso Pen, aquí no.

-Oh, vamos, estamos solos, no tienes que comportarte como el bossman todo el tiempo, al menos no conmigo.

Morgan se rio, y simplemente contestó, -Touché.

En ese momento, una chica pelirroja entra, -Disculpe la interrupción señor, nos llamaron desde Dallas, aparecieron tres mujeres muertas en los últimos nueve días, en circunstancias similares.

-Deja el expediente, Anne, te llamo en unos minutos.

La joven, no mayor de 25 años asiente y sale de la oficina. García suspira y cambia su expresión.

-Ey, baby girl. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo. Bueno, siempre que veo a Anne, no dejo de recordar a JJ.

La expresión de Morgan cambia drásticamente. –Tienes razón, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo Pen…

-Lo sé, pero… se acerca Navidad y… bueno, siempre recuerdo que su última navidad la pasamos esquiando y… Dios, ya pasó tanto tiempo.

Hotch se sorprendió al escucharlos. Volvió a ver intrigado a Charley. -¿Dónde está?

-Bueno, al no ingresar a Reid en el equipo, muchas cosas cambiaron. ¿Recuerdas del caso de Georgia?

Las imágenes volvieron a su mente con dolor. Tobías Hankel. Él había enviado a Reid y JJ a su casa pensando que era un testigo, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que era quien buscaban. Ambos se separaron, lo que aprovechó para llevarse al genio. Fue torturado y drogado por dos días, hasta que el equipo lo encontró. -¿Qué tiene que ver?

En ese momento, todo se volvió a nublar y llegaron a un cementerio, frente a él, estaba una lápida.

_**Jennifer Jareau**_

_**Amada Hija y amiga**_

_**05 de Febrero 2007**_

-Ella… ¿ella murió?

Charley, que había dejado de sonreír, baja la mirada con tristeza, -Si, bueno… tú la enviaste a ella con un oficial. Ellos tomaron la misma decisión que los gemelos fantásticos, se separaron, con la diferencia que JJ se fue atrás del granero, tal y como lo había hecho Reid. Fue quien escuchó el disparo y a quien Hankel secuestró. Todo fue igual, fue torturada y drogada, con la diferencia que ella no tuvo oportunidad de enviarles alguna pista como si lo había hecho Reid. Ustedes fueron testigos de cómo murió de un disparo en su frente, cuando se negó a escoger a alguno para morir. Cuando finalmente encontraron su cuerpo, había pasado ya cinco días, y habían muerto otras tres personas en manos de Hankel. Fue realmente muy triste.

-Entonces, Henry no nació, Will, ¡Dios!

-Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, muchas otras cosas pasaron a tu favor.

Hotch se enfureció en ese momento y lo tomó de la jacket, trayéndolo hacia él con furia. -¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Era mi amiga y ya no está!

-¡Ey viejo, easy! ¡Esto no es mi culpa!

-¡¿No?! ¡Tú creaste este mundo de mierda!

-No, no, no. Fuiste tú. Deseaste que Reid no estuviese en el equipo, bueno, esto es el equipo sin él.

Charley volvió a silbar y regresaron a Quantico, esta vez, al salón de reunión. Revisando el caso estaban Morgan y García, junto a Anne, la actual enlace con los medios, y otros tres agentes que nunca había visto.

Hotch soltó a Charley, quien empezó a toser con incomodidad. -¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Dónde están Callahan y Rossi?

-Bueno, Callahan no pidió su traslado al equipo, sigue con Andy Swann. Y Rossi no salió de su retiro.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues no estabas tú comandando, cuando renunciaste, Gideon tomó el control por un breve tiempo hasta que renunció y luego entró Cooper. Él tomó la dirección de otro equipo y finalmente ascendieron a Morgan. Lleva en ese puesto ya 4 años.

El nuevo equipo era joven, con poca experiencia. Ninguna de sus caras le era conocida, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Hotch casi cae de espalda al ver a Elle entrar.

-Disculpen por llegar tarde, ¿qué tenemos?

Mientras seguían revisando el caso, Hotch empezó a negarse a sí mismo. –Esto no puede ser, ¿qué hace ELLA aquí?

-Bueno, Morgan no es tan severo como tú, finalmente creyó la versión de Elle y la contrató nuevamente. Necesitaba a alguien de su confianza, ya lleva dos años.

-Esto es una locura, no puede ser. Elle mató a sangre fría a un hombre, como pudo…

-Sí, tú lo sabes y yo también, pero Morgan siempre le dio el beneficio de la duda, y como no estabas ya a cargo, su regreso fue más que lógico.

Hotch volvió a ver con gran enojo a Charley, pero esta vez trató de controlarse. –Dijiste que todo esto había traído algo bueno para mí, ¿qué cosa?

-Ohhhh, a eso quería llegar viejo.

Nuevamente todo se nubló y esta vez, estaba en su vieja casa. Después de la muerte de Haley, la había vendido, así que le extrañó estar ahí. Al fondo de la sala, estaba un árbol de navidad bellamente decorado, con regalos a sus pies. Observó el reloj, ya eran las 7:30 a.m.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Antes de que Charley respondiera, escuchó a alguien correr por las escaleras. Por primera vez desde que empezó esa pesadilla vio a Jack correr con gran alegría hacia el árbol.

-Pues, obviamente, es Navidad, le responde Charley, mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

En ese momento, se vio a sí mismo. Tenía puesta una piyama ridícula que recordaba haberla botado años antes, recién levantado.

-Jack, espera a que estemos todos para abrir los regalos.

-Ohhh…

El niño corrió hacia las escaleras nuevamente, pero esta vez Hotch no escuchó las pisadas en ellas. Lo que vio en ese momento, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Su hijo jalaba con fuerza de la mano a Haley, feliz, mientras le decía que corriera para abrir los regalos ya.

El verdadero Hotch no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba ella, amarrando a su cintura su bata con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó y beso a su recién levantado esposo en la boca.

-Feliz navidad, guapo.

-Ella vive, ella…

-Si, es simple matemática. Cuando te suspendió Strauss, decidiste no volver a BAU. No te habías recuperado de la pérdida de JJ, y te sentías derrotado en ese momento. Retomaste tu trabajo como abogado y salvaste tu matrimonio. Cuando Shaunessy murió y The Reaper reapareció, Cooper decidió hacer el trato con él, así que nunca fue capturado, y tampoco te conoció, por lo que Haley no fue asesinada. Te dije que no todo era tan malo.

El corazón de Hotch se llenó de una gran alegría, pero algo no estaba bien. -¿Él sigue libre?

-Me temo que sí, al menos hasta que él o Cooper muera. Pero no debería preocuparte.

-Los casos, al no estar Reid, ¿qué pasó con ellos?

-Bueno, muchas personas murieron. Algunos muy cercanos a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Nuevamente se nubló todo pero esta vez, no estaban en un lugar conocido. Era un espacio oscuro y vacío. Frente a él se desplegaron imágenes de muchas personas que había conocido en el transcurso de 10 años, víctimas que habían salvado, como la Sherrif Georgia Davis, Nathan Harris, el Dr. Tom Barton, y otros más que no conocía.

-Todos ellos…

-Fueron personas que directa o indirectamente fueron salvados por la intervención de Reid, y que al no estar, pues… el equipo no pudo hacer más por ellos. También hubo algo…

-¿Qué? Un momento, ¿Prentiss? ¿Alex?

-Bueno, Prentiss no salió con vida de aquella villa en Colorado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Cooper la envió sola con la trabajadora social, y cuando salió en la televisión que habían un agente, Cyrus se enfureció y la liquidó. El equipo entró de inmediato, muchos murieron ese día. Alex nunca entró a BAU, ya que fue Reid quien la recomendó. Ahora está en Boston con su esposo.

Toda esa información era demasiado. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y cerró los ojos. JJ y Prentiss muertas. Rossi solo Dios sabía dónde. Haley estaba viva, estaban juntos. Pero faltaba algo por saber.

-¿Qué pasó con Reid?

Charley no dijo nada. Lo observó serio.

-¿Dónde está Reid? Si él no ingresó a BAU, ¿qué fue de él?

Charley silbó nuevamente. Al abrir los ojos, Hotch observó un salón enorme, vacío. Una enfermera entró y se acercó a la ventana. Frente a ella, un hombre en una silla de ruedas. Hotch empezó a negarse a ver, pero al no ver a Charley, decidió acercarse. La enfermera le entregó un vaso con agua y una pastilla. El hombre la tomó y se la tragó. Hotch observó su mano, delgada, con dedos largos. Tomó el vaso y se bebió el agua. La enfermera le acarició el hombro y se retiró. Finalmente Hotch se acercó y se puso frente a él. Ahí estaba Reid. Había humedad alrededor de su boca, su vista perdida, el pelo largo y despeinado, con varios suéteres cubriéndolo y sin zapatos, solo medias impares en sus pies. Tenía un viejo libro en francés sobre sus piernas abierto, pero no leía, solo miraba hacia la ventana. Una lágrima calló sobre su mejilla pero no tenía ninguna otra reacción.

Hotch sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento, no hubiese querido que vieras esto antes de decidirte viejo, pero tú lo pediste.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Al no estar en el equipo, no conoció a Maeve. Ella le había medicado para controlar sus dolores de cabeza, pero al no conocerla, estos empeoraron. Buscó cualquier medio para eliminarlos, o al menos, disminuirlos. Optó por una medicina a prueba, y fue esta la que lo dejó así. Ya no será el mismo. Lo triste es que nunca podrá ver a su madre. Él no está consciente de nada, es como si su cerebro se desconectó casi por completo. Se la pasa todo el día así, con un libro sin leerlo, viendo la ventana. Lo siento.

Hotch se arrodilló frente a él. Trató de sujetar su mano, pero la traspasó. Sus ojos se humedecieron. -Yo te hice esto.

-Bueno, de alguna forma sí, si decides quedarte en esta realidad. Una sola decisión cambia la vida muchos otros. Todos estamos enlazados de alguna forma. Al morir Prentiss tan pronto, Doyle nunca supo de Declan. Ahora él esnun adolescente con una vida por delante, sin ningún trauma causado por su secuestro.

-Pero las personas que salvamos, JJ, Prentiss, y ahora Reid. No, no, yo no quiero esto.

-¿Estás seguro, viejo, aunque esto signifique no estar con Haley?

Oír su nombre le apretó el corazón. Era su oportunidad para estar con ella y tener la vida que deseaba, pero volvió a ver a Reid.

-Puedes llevarme otra vez a casa, solo un momento.

Inmediatamente regresaron. Jack seguía abriendo los regalos, mientras Haley estaba sentada en el suelo con él. Su otro yo venía de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Le dio uno a ella y se sentó a su lado.

El viejo bossman lloraba al ver la escena. -¿Qué decides, viejo?

-Decido… decido que quiero regresar a mi otra vida.

Charley sonrió y silbó.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hotch abrió los ojos, Rossi estaba leyendo el expediente. Hotch se levantó rápidamente y volvió a ver al equipo, JJ estaba hablando por teléfono, mientras los demás seguían durmiendo. Ya por la ventana empezaba a verse la claridad.<p>

-¿Todo bien?, le pregunta Rossi extrañado al ver la acción inesperada de su amigo.

-Sí, sí. Disculpa.

Se fue atrás y marcó inmediatamente a Reid. No le contestó, así que volvió a marcar con desesperación. Finalmente responde.

-Sí, escucha su voz adormilada.

-¡Reid!, le contesta con obvio júbilo.

El joven se termina de despertar. No se había fijado quien era, así que le sorprendió escucharlo. –Emm… Hotch, amm… escucha… sé que te molestarás.

-García me dijo que ibas a Florida…

-Si… si, eso quería decirte. Hubo un problema con el clima, el avión aún no ha salido. En dos horas reanudan los vuelos, estoy aquí esperando en el aeropuerto… ya llame a la jefatura…

-Ve con tu madre.

-No, no. Hotch tenías razón…

-No, no lo tenía. Escucha, fui cruel contigo. Tenías razón, con lo de Jack y lo de tu madre, cambia el boleto y ve a Nevada.

-Pero la consultoría.

-Llamaré a Cruz para que envíe a Anderson, es hora de ver que puede hacer. Pásalo con tu madre Reid, te lo pido.

El joven se frotó los ojos sorprendido, no sabía que decir, simplemente, -Gracias.

-Y sobre lo que dije, es una bendición para todos que estés en el equipo, eres parte de nuestra familia, lamento si te hice sentir lo contrario.

Reid sonrió, aún sin saber que decir. –Nos vemos después de Navidad, adiós Spencer.

Cuando finalmente colgó, sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Volvió a marcar pero a otro número. – ¿Aló?

-¡Jack!

-¡Papá! Hola, es temprano.

-Lo se hijo, no sé si pueda llegar antes, pero quería decirte Feliz Navidad. Te amo, Jack.

-Yo también, papá. No te preocupes, te guardaré galletas de jengibre cuando regreses.

-Gracias, pórtate bien con tu tía. Nos vemos.

Al colgar volvió a ver al equipo. El piloto ya había avisado que iban a aterrizar. Antes de tomar asiento, Hotch se acerca a JJ. Estaba hablando con Henry. Cuando finalmente cuelga vuelve a ver a Hotch, quien la mira diferente.

-¿Todo bien? Le pregunta extrañada.

-Sí… ¿cómo está Henry?, le pregunta tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-Bien, aunque me reclamó por no estar en casa… quiero decir…

-Descuida, lo entiendo. Pero esto es importante.

-Lo sé, Hotch. No podemos controlar cuando los ignotos aparecen. ¿Todo bien, estás seguro?

-Sí, mejor que nunca, le responde mientras toma con fuerza su mano y vuelve a su asiento. La rubia lo observa, pero sonríe y lo deja pasar.

Hotch se sienta frente a Rossi, a esperar que descienda el avión. El agente, que había observado desde hacía rato a su amigo quiso preguntarle, pero decidió guardárselo. Definitivamente ese descanso le había hecho bien. Hotch trató de guardar el celular en su bolsillo nuevamente, pero sintió algo extraño que antes no estaba ahí. Lo sacó y sonrió al ver un adorno de navidad: un ángel de cerámica sin alas, vestido con mezclilla, un par de tenis, una jacket con capucha roja y gorra.

* * *

><p>En cuestión de unas horas, resolvieron el caso, y el avión iba camino a Quantico a primeras horas del 25. Para sorpresa de Morgan, Hotch pidió al piloto descender en Chicago para que fuera con su familia y al amanecer, ya iba en su auto camino a su apartamento. Mientras subía las escaleras, le entró un mensaje de Reid que leyó frente a su puerta. <em>"Gracias por esto. Ustedes también son parte de mi familia. Por cierto, mamá le envía a Jack un sueter que ella misma tejió, espero que le sirva."<em> Junto al mensaje, una fotografía de Diane sosteniendo una pequeña suerte roja con una J en el centro. Hotch sonrió y devolvió respuesta. _"Estoy seguro que le encantará. Gracias Reid, Feliz Navidad"_. Abrió la puerta, casi en silencio. Caminó hacia el árbol y sacó del bolsillo del adorno de Charley. Lo observó por un momento y finalmente lo colocó en el árbol. En ese momento, escuchó los pasos de su hijo. Cuando lo vio Jack, casi inmediatamente corrió y abrazó con fuerza a su papá.

-¡Llegaste! ¡Feliz Navidad, papi!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Jack!

En ese momento, escuchó el ligero repique de unas campanas. Hotch soltó a su hijo extrañado.

-¿Escuchaste?

-Sí, un ángel ganó sus alas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mamá me lo contó. Cuando se escuchan campanas repicar en Navidad, es porque un ángel ganó sus alas. ¿Ya puedo abrir mis regalos?

Hotch se quedó sorprendido, y asintió. Se puso de pie y observó el adorno de Charley, con sorpresa. El pequeño ángel tenía dos alas saliendo de sus costados.


End file.
